


The One Where You Wish You Were Dead

by Super_Human



Series: The One Where... [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abused Newt, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Cute Newtmas, Gay Newt, Gay Thomas, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, LGBT+ Community, MAY BE A TRIGGER WARNING, Mentions of Brenda/Minho, Multi, Original Character(s), Rated Mature For Sexy Times, The Maze Runner-AU-No Spoilers, what this is gonna turn into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human/pseuds/Super_Human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas forgets his name tag for work and when he goes home he finds his little brother, Chuck, with a British girl, my OC. Turns out she's Newt's sister and Thomas finds out some interesting things about the boy he's had a crush on for a whole year now. How is he supposed to face Newt at their job now?<br/>Or<br/>It turns out Newt's perfect family is exactly the opposite of what it seems.(With Newtmas, of course)</p>
<p>I don't even know what this is going to turn into, we'll see!(this is going to escalate quickly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Your Sister Rats You Out

**Author's Note:**

> There are NO spoilers in this fic! It is set in an Alternate Universe(AU)! Just, thought you aught to know!(If anyone got that Harry Potter reference comment)
> 
> (P.S. the rest of this story may be a trigger because of abuse, the first chapter should be okay though :) )

When I knocked on my front door I didn't expect a tall, shaved haired fourteen year old looking girl to answer it. I gasped in surprise and stood there like an idiot, waiting for her to reply. She looked up and down at me and smirked, she just stood there and looked at me!

"So you must be the infamous ' _Big Brother_.'" She put an emphasis on the last two words.

"Who is it?" Chuck yelled from inside the house.

"Come in." The girl stood back and motioned for me to come in, still with that crazy smirk on her face. Not only was she tall and creepy but she also had a British accent, who was this girl?

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Chuck asks from the kitchen table.

"Nice to see you too, little brother. I came back to get my name tag, I left it some where in here. I was half way to McDonald's when I realized." I stated, heading towards the kitchen.

"Never mind me, when did you get a girlfriend, Chucky?" I stopped with the draw I was looking into to look up when I heard gagging noises. It was coming from the girl, Chuck was laughing his head off.

"Trust me, were just friends!" Chuck warned, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Plus I don't even thinks she likes guys." He casually finished, the gagging had stopped. My eyes widened and I looked back at the girl, she was holding her hand out to me.

"You can call me Charlie, Charlie Sangster that is." She said while I shook her hand. "All I know is that I'm defiantly not straight."

"I'm Thomas." I replied. "I here you there. And hey, I know we don't know each other but, from one gay to another, I'm here if you want to talk." I say, flashing the same smile she had, onto my lips.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be talking to a therapist when I come out. Considering my parents are basically homophobes and my older brother still hasn't even realized he's gay yet." Charlie shook her head and sighed. "Bloody fool knows good and well fighting it isn't going to get him anywhere." She practically muttered.

I stood in shock when the part about about her older brother came up. What did she her last name was? Sangster. Oh. My. Fuck. Newt.

"Why is he staring at me?" Charlie's question shook me out of my stupor.

"Is your 'older brother' by any chance Newt Sangster?" I blurted out without even realizing it, my face went red. It took her a minute, but after looking confused for a bit she got it.

"YOUR TOMMY?!" Charlie practically yelled, she was spinning with excitement. I blushed harder.

"That's what Newt calls me, yeah." I fake a nervous laugh and pretend to scratch the back of my neck. "What do you mean he's gay?" I asked eagerly, I had been secretly hoping that he was ever since Minho introduced us a year ago. I had the biggest crush on that damn kid.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean Newt's gay?'" At that point Charlie really needed to calm down. "Ever since you came around about a year ago your all he ever talks about. Its quite annoying really. It's all 'Tommy this. Tommy that. Oh, how I wish that my Tommy would make sweet, sweet love to me.' Okay, I might have exaggerated on the last one but you get my point." She waved it off, by that point my face was a tomato, I could here Chuck laughing.

I shook my head and remembered that I would be late for work if I didn't hurry up soon. Trying to forget the fact that Newt liked me so I could focus, I looked into another draw and found my name tag.

"Well, see you later, I guess." I said awkwardly while heading for the door. Charlie stopped me with her voice.

"Do one thing for me?" She said as more of an order than a question. "I know you work together, make him know he's gay." She said this seductively, I swallowed hard, but I didn't turn around.

"Well, have a very nice date you two! You're so cute together, I just love you guys!" I smirked when I heard the previous gagging noises return.

* * *

 

I was kind of avoiding Newt all day at work, I'm not sure why. If what Charlie said was true then it was okay to come out to Newt, right? Yet I still avoided him, I guess I wanted to ask him out when the time was right. It worked out well in the end, I was stationed at drive thru and he at the counter. I could never have been more lucky.

But after our shifts were done, the game was on. I always got off before him so I sat down to have a dinner at McDonald's, waiting for him. I was half way through my meal when Newt came up to me with his own soggy bag of food.

"Can I join you, Tommy?" I nodded and took a big gulp of my drink. Am I ready for this? Newt sat down in the chair in front of me and began to empty his bag. "The boss relieved me of my duty's early." He explained, with a smirk on his face. "I guess he was feeling nice today." I smiled and decided to just get on with it. I took another big gulp of my drink.

"So, Newt..." He looked up from his burger than back down. "Apparently your sister and my brother are friends, she was at my house today."

"You didn't know?" His eyebrows were knit together and it was so cute I almost died. I shook my head instead. "Doesn't surprise me, your brothers pretty quite." He said calmly, yet he was blushing.

"Yeah, well your sister's a character too." I teased him back. "I bloody well know it to. But, alas, I wouldn't know what to do without her." Newt said dramatically, I smiled when he winked at me.

"She, um, t-told me some things," I said awkwardly, not knowing how to start this conversation. Newt put his burger down and looked at me with a serious face. "About you." I forced myself to continue.

"Like what?" He looked confused, scared and angry all at the same time. It was a cute look on him, of course, everything looked cute on Newt.

"That your parents are homophobes," I was going to continue but Newt was struggling to say something.

"Oh, Tommy." He said worried. "Is that why you've been avoiding me all day? I would never hate you because of who you are, that's just my parents! Please listen to me, under no circumstances am I homophobic!" He said this all very fast and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. He looked at me, confused.

"That's not what I'm talking about, jeez, let me finish a sentence for once. She, well...Charlie told me about your crush!" I finally blurted out, trying my hardest not to yell. I looked up at Newt to see a terrified look on his face, he was blushing madly, he looked down at the table.

"Hey, it's okay." I took Newt's hands in mine and held on to them tightly. "The feeling's mutual." He looked up gingerly, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Tommy." My name on Newt's tongue was full of want, so I gave. I reached over the table and grabbed his face in my hands. I hesitated at first, just staring into his beautiful coffee brown eyes, then I kissed him. It was sweet at first, pecking at each others lips, I could feel Newt smile into it. I started to lick his lips, begging for entrance and he obeyed. Fuck, it was electric, I could get high on this, I could honestly turn into mush because of this amazing boy. "My Newt. My sweet, beautiful Newt, I love you." And-wait did I just say that out loud? Shit! Newt stopped kissing me and froze in my hands.

I quickly drew back and look down at the table. "I'm sorry I-" He cut me off by grabbing my chin and tipping my head up. He kisses me on the forehead then looks into my eyes.

"It's okay, I-I think I love you too." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know what Newt, I really think we should start dating!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckles that deep laugh of his and it makes me shiver.

"So, whens our first date then?" He leans back into his chair and I whine.

"Wasn't this our first date?" I ask in fake innocence. "No! This was most certainly not our first date, Tommy! First, we're in McDonald's, where we work. And Second-"

"Okay, okay I get you! How about Friday night, at six'o clock, we meet at Olive Garden?"

"That will have to do." Newt sighed dramatically. "You'd think a big enough man like yourself would have enough money to treat their date to something with more class."

"Please." I get out of my seat and offer him my hand. "Nothings classier than Olive Garden." He takes my hand and we walk outside of the old, rusty building and into the cold air.

"See you Friday." He kisses me softly on the lips and starts to walk off.

"Are you seriously walking home in the cold? I can give you a ride back to your place." I call for him, not wanting to leave his presence.

"You and me both know that's a bad idea." He said this without turning around.

"Your parents aren't gonna suspect anything, we do this all the time."

"It's just different now and...i don't know, we have to be safer." He said this as he walked back toward me.

"Is it your step-father again? Newt, are you okay?" Newt looks down at the ground and I begin to panic. If he ever hurts Newt in any way ever again, I swear I will murder that man.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm okay, really, I am." He looks at me with a fake smile and then walks to the car. I frown and follow him.

"I love you." I whisper to the darkness.


	2. The One Where Charlie Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas go on their date but mostly there's a lot more explained on Newt's family, and Newt ends up staying at Thomas's house in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kinda intense and really important!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains child and alcohol abuse 
> 
> May or may not end in a cliffhanger! Sorry 'bout it! (Lana Del Rey lyric? Yay or nay? Comment if you know it!)

** Newt's POV  **

I start to second guess myself as I look down at my watch and see that it says **5:57**. Maybe I came way to early, I try to tell myself. Or maybe Tommy realized that he didn't actually like me. Or this was all a big joke and Tommy and Minho are laughing at me over some beers and popcorn. Stop. I can't think like that.

I shake my head, trying to ward off the bad thoughts. He's probably just trying to be fashionably late, I reassured myself. I look down again to see that it is **5:59** , it's getting kinda cold out here Tommy. I start to pace around the outside of Olive Garden, these are one of the times that I really wish I had a car. I guess I didn't think about how tiring it was going to get, walking every where.

I don't know how much time passed but next thing I know Tommy is jogging up to me. I look down and see that my watch says **6:10**. "Tsk, ten minutes late Tommy, you know how impatient I-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, I immediately melted into the kiss.

"I'm sorry, it's Minho's fault really, he's having this stupid girl crisis. I let Brenda take over, It's stupid." Tommy says when he lets go of me, I nod back.

"What's new? Shall we go in?" I offer him my arm and he takes it.

* * *

 

"That was the best meal I've had in a while." I say as we walk out of the posh restaurant.

"See, I told you Olive Garden was fancy enough." Tommy takes my hand in his and starts to walk us towards his car, I stop him.

"No, Tommy I-I'm walking home." I try to let go of his hand but he doesn't let me. His face is serious and full of worry.

"Don't be silly Newt, I'm not letting you walk out in the cold." He still wont let go of my hand, I stop fighting.

"Gally's already on to me Tommy, you know how strict my parents are. I don't want anything to get worse." He looks at me for a bit and then nods, letting go of my hand. I almost give in and go with him, craving for the warmth to come back.

"Well, if you need to stay over, you and Charlie are always welcome." I nod back and he kisses me on the forehead, lingering for a bit after.

"Love you, be safe." Tommy says.

"You too." He kisses me one more time and then we part ways. My house isn't that long of a walk anyway, nothing ever is when you live in the city.

* * *

 

Before I know it all of my fingers are about to fall off and I arrive at my house, I knew I should have brought gloves. But as I get closer I start to make out a figure sitting under our old picnic tree in the front yard. It's Charlie, I start to jog up to her. When I get closer I realize she's not wearing a jacket, I take mine off and wrap it around her. Somethings definitely wrong here.

"Whats wrong? Why are you out here in the cold with out a jacket?"

"There wasn't time to grab one." She states, quietly. I lift her chin up so she's looking at me and I gasp in disbelief. Her right cheek is steaming red. He slapped her. He's never touched Charlie before, she's his daughter, she's supposed to be safe. I quickly decide that this was my fault, if I was there he would have taken it out on me instead. This drew the line.

"Come on." I say angrily, I take her hand and we started walking the in direction I came in.

"What happened?"

"He was drinking, like always, and he thought you were lying about where you were so he kept asking me and I didn't tell him the truth. He started to get really mad and...he slapped me. He said sorry, right after he realized what he did. But I just ran outside, waited for you." I clenched my fists and she grabbed hold of my arm.

"Where's mum?"

"She's at work, like always." I make her let go of my arm so I can get my phone out.

"Where are we going anyway?" Charlie asks.

"Tommy's." I reply, she doesn't tease me about him this time.

** To Tommy:** **  
**

**Can me and Charlie stay at your house for a while?**

It doesn't take long for Tommy to respond.

** From Tommy: **

**Of course you can! What happened?! Are you hurt?!**

** To Tommy: **

**I'm fine, I'll tell you when I get there**

** From Tommy: **

**Okay, love you!**

I don't text him back, I take Charlie's hand and I keep walking.

* * *

 

"Hey guys, come in." Tommy steps back to let us in his house. "My dads at work but my moms asleep so try to be quieter than usual." He looks at me and smiles, I smile back and he takes my hand. We both sit down on the couch, along with Chuck and Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie, do you want an ice pack?" Tommy asks, seeing the mark on her face, she nods in reply and Chuck gets up to get her one.

"He's never hit her before. Has he?" I shake my head and Tommy takes my hand.

"Tell me." He says, and he squeezes my hand tight, I squeeze back. And I do, I tell him everything.

* * *

 

"You guys can stay in the guest bedroom. Follow me." Tommy gets up and I have no choice to follow, he's practically dragging me along with him. He only lets go of me when we reach the bedroom, he opens the door and we all go in.

"Newt, you can borrow some of my pajamas and Charlie-" I cut him off.

"No, we'll be okay for tonight. I'll be able to get clothes later." I smile to reassure him, he sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't believe he did this. He just drew the fucking line." I embrace him and press my lips to his, forgetting my sister is in the room.

"Can you guys please be all lovey dovey some where else. It's nauseating." Tommy pulls away from me and blushes, I stick my tongue out at Charlie.

"Well, see you guys in the morning." Tommy says while scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he shuts the door behind him.

"So, do you want the bed or the futon?" Charlie asks from the bed.

"We can't share?" I ask, trying my best to smile.

"Not when there's two beds."

"You can take the bed." I say, moving to unfold the futon.

* * *

 

_Tommy moves down to kiss my neck and I moan as he reaches to unbutton my shirt. When he reaches the last button I push him off a bit so I can get the shirt off fully, I then reach to pull his shirt off. He continues to kiss me but he's moving down to my chest now. I move my hands all over his bare back and chest, exploring every area as he kisses me. With each noise I make, I plead for him._

_"Tommy." I moan as I tangle my hands into his curly hair, slightly massaging his head. Tommy then proceeds to lick my stomach and more moans and squeals come out of me. He looks up and grins, unbuttoning my jeans, and he pulls down my boxers with them. I close my eyes when he starts to kiss my legs and works his way up to my inner thighs, only touching me with his mouth._

_"Your. Mine." He says sweetly between kisses. "My. Newt." He then engulfs me into his mou-_

I groan as I realize what's happening. I forgot to turn off my alarm for work when I called in sick last night. I squint as the bright light illuminating off my phone hits my eyes and I switch off the alarm. Good thing Charlie's a heavy sleeper, I reassure myself. I look down to see a slight bulge in my underwear and I groan even louder. I have to stop having those sort of dreams.

I lay down again and try to go back to sleep but it doesn't really work. I grab my phone and see that it's 5:30. I groan one last time and turn the flashlight on, on my phone. I get up, shining the light on the floor, and slowly walk to the door. Luckily there's a lamp on in the kitchen, so I turn the flashlight off.

Apparently that's not enough for my stupid eyes because as I walk into the kitchen I turn and stub my toe on something. That something moves slightly, making a load noise, and I squeal. As I hold on to my damaged toe I realize that what I ran into was an island. I sit down on the nearest chair and try to get a good look at my now swollen toe when I hear a door open. I slowly look in the direction of the noise to see a dark figure in the hallway.

"Who ever you are I strongly advice you to run, I _am_ armed." The figure steps closer and I realize who it was.

"Yeah, with a baseball bat."

"Newt? Are you okay? What was that noise?" Tommy put the baseball bat down and walked over to me. I suddenly remembered the fact that I was in nothing but my underwear and I prayed to everything out there that all the effects of the dream had worn off. I stood up, it looked like Tommy had realized too, I could see his face go red in the dim light. I could feel mine heat up as well.

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm fine." I replied after a moment of awkward silence. "Just stubbed my toe." I laughed it off and Tommy  gave me a sweet smile, I swear I could feel my heart swell.

"Can't sleep?" I nod and he gestures for me to set back down, I oblige. He goes to a cabinet and brings out a glass cup and proceeds to get me a drink of water. "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really, I forgot to turn off my alarm for work so..." _Not to mention the fact that I'm way to horny to think about sleep after that blowjob you were about to give me._ I can feel my underwear get tighter and I mentally face palm. I look up from my drink to see Tommy gaping at me, shocked and-oh, fuck no, I did not just say that out loud!

"Yeah, you did." Tommy finally manages to say, I actually face palm this time. Fuck my sleep deprived brain!

"It was a dream! I had a dream!" I quickly try to explain, he smirks at me and my heart dances again.

"Well, that does explain _it_." He puts an emphasis on 'it' and I can feel myself blush even harder, I cross my legs. Tommy's smile gets wider, and he's so cute all I want to do is reach out and kiss his face all over. I mentally slap myself, I gotta stop thinking like that, I could blurt out anything.

"Your so beautiful." Tommy says, and scoots his chair closer to mine. He leans in and cups my cheek with his hand, caressing my face. "So beautiful." He says sweetly before he kisses me. My mind fogs up and all I can manage to think is how badly I don't need this right now. That thought goes away immediately after Tommy puts his soft hands on my chest. His touch on my bare skin is electrifying and I gasp into the kiss. He moves his hands to my back and it sends chills up my spin the way he touches me so carefully, like I'm the most precious thing in the world. I smile and pull back from him slightly.

"I'm really not gonna be able to sleep now, Tommy." He smiles back, kisses me on the forehead and stands up right in front of me, extending his hand.

"We can watch a movie. It'll be my pleasure." I chuckle and take his hand, allowing him to lift me out of the seat. He drags me to a place I had been to numerous times before, his bedroom. I sit on Tommy's bed and watch him as he bends over to look through the stack of movies.

"What are we watching?" I say, smiling to myself.

"The Princess Bride." He gets up and shows off the movie before putting it in. I wasn't surprised one bit, that movie's his favorite of all time. Fuck, he is so gay, my smile grows wider. Tommy gets up and lays behind me on the bed to spoon. He reaches over my chest and hugs me close to him, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I feel him breath in my scent and I relax, this is exactly what I needed.

* * *

 

I didn't mean to fall asleep, I really didn't. I just happened to close my eyes and drift off, listening to the rhythm of Tommy's heart. I reached out on the bed for Tommy but when I realized he wasn't there I opened my eyes. I was alone in his room, the only light coming from the parts of the window that weren't covered in curtains. I smiled and got out of the bed, making it after. I almost walk out the door when I remember that I'm half naked. I look in Tommy's draws and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. When I walk into the hallway I hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"I thought I made it clear Tom, no boyfriends in the bedroom."

"Good morning, Mrs. Green." I could tell she was teasing him because of her smile, apparently 'Tom' couldn't.

"No, mom it was nothing like that! We were just watching a movie!" He started to freak out and I smiled.

"Your statement that you were _only_ watching The Princess Bride is proved invalid. I have evidence, Newt's wearing your P.J.'s." She raised an eyebrow at Tommy, and my face got red. She just shook her head and laughed, knowing full and well, from years of sleepovers, that Newt slept in his underwear. I've always loved Tommy's family, cheery and comforting, unlike mine. Although Ava, Tommy's mom, was always my favorite.

"I was wondering when you two would get together. Looks like Minho owes me five bucks." Tommy gently hit his mum on the arm and they both started to laugh. Then the bell rang, and soon after there was a knock.

"I'll get it." Tommy said, I walked over to the door with him, to see who it was. It was Minho.

"Hey, you called?" Minho replied, he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I really didn't." Tommy said matter of factly. "So what happened with that mysterious girl that you were crushing on?" Before Minho could answer Brenda came jogging up the drive way.

"Babe," she called after Minho, "you forgot your phone." She kissed Minho while slipping his phone into his back pocket. Tommy looked back at me, we both had a shocked look on our faces. I looked back to find Minho, blushing.

"Brenda kind of _was_ the 'mysterious girl.'" Minho says awkwardly, we both step aside to let Minho in. When we were all sitting on Tommy's sectional, Minho explained.

"She was the girl I had a crush on."

"That's why you were so pissed when I left you alone to talk it out with Brenda." Tommy figured, Minho smiled and nodded.

"Well, thanks actually. If you hadn't have left us alone I probably wouldn't have asked her out."

"Your very welcome." Tommy said, crossing his arms proudly. Then another ring came from the door.

"I'll get it this time." I said as Tommy started to get up. When I opened the door I gasped, I couldn't help myself. My mum was standing on the other side. She had scratches on her arm. Mum didn't seem at all fazed to see me. I froze when she spoke to me in such a way that was like she wanted someone else to hear her.

"May I have a word with you about my son and daughter, Charlotte and Newton Sangster?" Then she leaned slightly closer, whispering this time. What she said to me made chills go down my spin, not in a good way.

"Gally's in the car, let me in."

I did. Quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not sorry about the cliffhanger! The Princess Bride is my favorite movie so if you haven't seen it WATCH IT! It's seriously the best! I will update as soon as I can but don't count on a new chapter by tomorrow, I'll be busy. School is starting again so I wont have that much free time. Counting on the weekends! 
> 
> You can give me prompts in the comments if you want to! I can put them in this story! I will give you credit! Tell me your ideas and I will definitely consider them!


	3. The One Where The Shock Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's mom comes by and tells them she's getting a divorce, Newt gets hurt again it's kinda sad at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long but here you go! Sorry this ones so short though, but, it doesn't end in a cliffhanger!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter does not just have mentions of alcohol and child abuse, it has descriptions, read at your own risk!

Like the dumb idiot I am, I stand there in shock and say nothing. I forgot to call my bloody parents, jeez, I am such an idiot. I was going to but everything was just happening so quickly and now I'm gawking at my mum standing in front of Tommy's doorway. I mentally face palm and force myself to move so she can come in. As soon as the door is shut Tommy speaks up.

"Who was-" He looks up and gasps. "Harriet." Minho looks up at this and shares the same reaction.

"Hello Thomas, Minho." She bows her head and turns back to me. "Newton, sweetly, are you okay? Gally never told me what happened." She grabbed my face and began to examine me for any signs of abuse, I stop her.

"I'm fine mum, are you okay?" I run my hands over the scratches on her arm, they don't look too deep.

"I'm okay, where's Charlie?" "She's still asle-" I'm cut off by a voice coming from the hallway, I turn around, it's Charlie.

"Newt, where did you put-" She stopped talking and looked at mum with a horrified look on her face that quickly turned to disgust. _"What is she doing here?_ " Her voiced was layered with anger and it made me wonder if something else had happened at home.

"Your father has been driving me around town asking if any knows where you are. He wants you back home." No one says anything, just stares. "Charlotte, what did he do to you?" Mum reaches out to touch Charlies marked face and Charlies flinches, moving away from her in disgust.

"I don't believe you. Coming here and acting like nothing happened, your as bad as him." My mother looks down at the floor and steps away from Charlie.

"What happened? Charlie tell me what happened." Charlie looks at me with a blank face.

"Before he slapped me, before she went to work, she heard me talking on the phone with Chuck. She found out Newt, she knows I'm gay." She looks into my eyes when she says it, I mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to hear. "She told me I wasn't her daughter and that I should just go cut myself." She laughs bitterly and looks at our mum. "She disowned me." I walk over to Charlie and put a protective arm over her.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag." I give my "mum" a resentful look, she keeps her head down. "I'm gay too, in fact, Tommy here's my boyfriend." I panic and look over at Thomas when I say that, we haven't exactly talked about being a couple yet. He blushes and gives me a reassuring nod, I smile slightly and turn back to my mum. "So I guess you'll have to disown me too." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk I-"

"I don't care if you were drunk or not, it still happened. What are you still doing here?" She winces at my question.

"Just one thing before I leave." She takes a deep breath before she speaks again. "Were getting a divorce. I haven't talked to him about it yet but I will do what ever it takes to get him to sign those papers. You two should stay here for a while, until we get everything sorted out, it's better that way." And with that, she leaves the house. I let go of Charlie to peek out the window, watching them leave. When I can't see their car any more I walk back over to Charlie and hug her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It wasn't your fault." I squeeze her tightly and examine her cheek before sitting back on the couch. Tommy takes my hand in his and kisses my cheek. He then snuggles up to me and sighs into my neck, making me shiver. I smile when I hear Minho and Charlie groan in annoyance.

"I don't know what to do."

"Stay away until your dad's gone." Tommy looks up at me and caresses my face with his other hand, I lean into his touch. "I'm not letting you go back there until he's gone."

"You guys are so sweet. You make me want to puke all over and roll around in it." Minho says sweetly, looking at us with a fake smile. Tommy blushes and gets off of me, still not letting go of my hand.

"Well, thanks for that gruesome image Minho." I say, giving him a fake smile back.

"But seriously," Minho pauses to scoot closer to me. "If you ever, I mean _ever_ , hurt Thomas, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. I don't care if we're _"friends"_ , I will chop you into tiny pieces until there is nothing left." Minho says this calmly, like he was talking about something as innocent as kittens and puppies. I can hear Tommy sigh heavily and I look over to see him shaking his head, I give Minho a serious look.

"I will _never_ hurt Thomas. You have my word, never in a million years. And, if by any chance, I do, you have every right to kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." Minho nodded and gave me an accepting smile, sinking back into his seat. I looked back at Tommy to find him blushing, I can't help but smile.

"I'm walking to the library after I take a shower." Charlie interrupts us, I give her a worried look. "Relax, Chuck's coming with me." She then exits to into the hallway.

"Alright, well I got to stop by the house to get cloths and stuff. Might as well do it today." I start to get up but Tommy pulls me back down.

"I don't think that's a good idea, maybe you should wait to go back." He looks at me with a worried look.

"No, Gally will be at work most of the day and who knows where mum will be. It'll be fine Tommy."

"Let me go with you at least?" Tommy asks, pleading.

 _"It'll be fine, Tommy."_ I repeat, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be fine, I promise." He pouts but I continue to kiss his face, earning more groans from Minho, he eventually gives in.

* * *

 

I sigh and pack the remainder of Charlie's clothes into her bag. When I look around to see if I had forgotten anything I find The Perks of Being a Wallflower sitting on her desk, Charlie's favorite book. I stuff it into the second duffle bag and head out of the room. As I walk down the stairs I start to hear movement in the kitchen. No one was home when I first got here, it must be mum. I slowly walk down the stairs and turn my head to the kitchen to find Gally clumsily getting something out of the fridge. I walk as fast as I can to the door, and I would have made it, if my phone hadn't gone off. For the first time in my life, I curse Twitter and everyone on it, especially Gerard "Fucking" Way.

"Your back." I turn around slowly to find my dad standing right in front of me, with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah well I'm not staying." I make a start towards the door but he grabs my wrist and pulls. I wince from the pain and pray that it doesn't leave a mark.

"I am your father and I want you to stay. So you stay."

"You are not my father. My father died when I was eleven! Your the guy who knocked up my mum and turned my family to shit! Your the guy who made my mum an alcoholic and ruined our lives!"

The anger rose higher and higher with every word and by the end I was screaming in his face, oh what a mistake that was. He let go of my wrist and for one second I thought it was all over, for one second I thought everything was going to be okay. But that was only for one second. He let go of his beer, causing it to shatter on the ground, and kicked me in the shin as hard as he could. A cry of agony escaped my lips as a sharp throbbing pain went up my leg and I fell to the floor. I clutched at my leg and he proceeded kick at my stomach, I felt all the air leave my lungs for what felt like minutes. As soon as I got my air under control he kicked me in the back and I lost it again. I heard him give a spiteful laugh as he walked out of the house.

I lay there for a while, just trying to regain my breath. I get up eventually, and when I do I forget about my leg and fall again. I try again and get up slowly this time. Turns out it's not as bad as I thought, I can't walk on it properly, but I can live with a limp. I fell, I tell myself, I fell onto my leg. But the bruises on my body tell a different story, well it's not like I haven't had to hide bruises before. But hiding them from Tommy was going to be difficult.

* * *

 

By the time I reach Tommy's house my leg is throbbing and I'm ready to collapse onto the sidewalk. As soon as I step inside the house Tommy grabs me into his arms tightly and I repress a scream when I fall over on my now bad leg. Tommy catches me and grabs my face in his hands.

"Newt! Are you okay?!" I nod but he's already lifting my shirt and finding the bruises. He gasps and tears fill his eyes, I look away.

"I didn't know he would be home. He was supposed to be at work." Tommy looks down and sees that I'm balancing on one leg.

"Did he kick you?" He can barley get the words out because he's crying. Seeing Tommy look so sad makes me feel awful and before I know it I'm crying too. I don't want to be the person that puts that look on his face, such a sad horrible look. He helps me walk over to the couch and lays me down, then sits down in front of me, on the floor.

"How could he do this to you? _I gonna kill him._ " Tommy whispers softly as he runs his hand through my hair. I blink several times, trying to forcing myself to stop crying.

"D-don't tell your mum. Please. I'll be fine." Tommy hesitates but he eventually shakes his head and replies with a broken, "Okay." He wraps his arms around me gingerly and lays his head on my chest, weeping into my neck.

"I love you, Newt. I really do, I want you to know that, that someone in this world actually gives a damn about you. I love you so much."

"I know, Tommy. I love you too." I kiss his forehead and lay back, stretching my legs out on the couch. Maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry this took so long, I had school and then I got sick cause allergies and I was busy and it was just a mess! But happy belated sort of Easter, if you celebrate it! I hoped you liked this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated! They make my day! I love every one still reading this so just tell me what you think! Again if you have suggestions or prompts just tell me and I'll consider them! Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked it, leave kudos, please! And Comment! This was just going to be a one shot but I decided to add in Newt's step-father. So if you don't want to read about abuse and homophobia DON'T READ ON! The abuse may be a TRIGGER so DON'T READ ON if that's bad for you! You have all been warned! I seriously have no idea whats gonna happen with this one, it keeps turning into something different! 
> 
> I also have fics on https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5507057/The-Lady-in-Blood so you can go there as well!


End file.
